Patience
by Nika Dixon
Summary: Ronon takes Jen's place and it's up to her to rescue him before it's too late. Oooh, suspense! Another R/K pairing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Another little Jen/Ronon ship... As you know I like the whole white knight rescuing the maiden theme, but this time, it's Jen who has to do the rescuing. Some of the earlier chapters are really short - but it picks up speed and suspense as it goes. :P I also need to REALLY, really, give props to KeiraMarcos for her story "_In the Dark_". She had a great idea about a broken radio and I borrowed it, modified it, and made it a major plot point. So a huge thanks Keira! I hope you don't mind. It's a great idea, I just took the seed and ran with it!

So without further blithering, here's the story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

ONE

Jen's stomach climbed into her throat as she cowered in the bushes, straining to make herself as small and silent as possible. Her heart beat so loudly against her ribs she was sure they'd hear her. Flattening her body against the muddy ground, she gaped wide-eyed through a crack in the branches as the soldiers dragged Ronon away. He'd known they were coming and had forced her down behind the deadfall before they'd appeared out of the trees.

He wasn't fighting.

Instead he was letting them take him away.

Taking them away from _her_.

Under threat of a dozen muskets, they'd ordered him to drop his gun. Which he'd done, adding the twist of tossing it deep into the trees.

Jen knew he'd done it partly to keep them from gaining an obviously superior weapon, and partly so he could leave it behind for her.

It had earned him the wooden end of a rifle slammed up against his head.

She'd almost cried out. Almost revealed herself.

_Fight back_ she screamed in her head, listening to a soldier's laugh of victory as he bound Ronon's hands behind his back.

_Wait for Sheppard._ He'd ordered.

Damn him.

She knew they were taking him to die.

It was all her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Ten minutes passed before she finally gathered the courage to crawl out from behind the dead tree. She slowly, delicately, made her way through the underbrush in search of his gun.

It had taken her nearly thirty minutes to find it, and when she did, she nearly cried with relief.

_Now what?_

She checked her watch again.

They weren't due back until tomorrow morning.

No one would miss them.

Not in time anyway.

She was miles from the gate – miles from rescue – and with the falling suns, she had only an hour or so of daylight left.

At dusk they would stake Ronon to the earth, and leave him to die. Alone. Defenseless.

She refused to put his face on the bodies she'd already seen. Skin ripped off bone. Limbs torn off. Tendons and ligaments detached and shredded. Bones snapped like dried kindling under the incredible force of the beast's jaws.

Eaten alive by something very big, and very hungry.

There had to be something she could do.

She couldn't stand by and do nothing.

Couldn't let him die.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Ronon kneeled in the middle of a large plateau, his arms extended, the weight of his body pulling on the chains that held him upright. He stared at the scattered bones. A dried hand. Half a skull. Ribs and joints.

Jennifer was led here this morning by one of the villagers. She'd described it as an open graveyard, but her words didn't do justice to the look of disgust and horror he'd seen on her face. At first he'd simply thought she'd found it hard to stomach, but now he understood. He was strung up over a mass of body parts.

They offered a sacrifice to their worshiped gods at the eve of the full moon. Moons. There were three. Three moons. Three nights. Three sacrifices. Men. Women. Didn't matter. Jennifer had seen the bodies of the dead – the two nights preceding this one - tonight was the third. _He_ was the third.

They'd wanted it to be her.

She'd discovered their dirty little secret. She'd tried to reason with them. And they'd agreed to take it into advisement. But he'd seen the look in their eyes. The insult. The anger. He knew it was useless. He knew they had to leave.

They just weren't fast enough.

Ronon fought against the drug. It was strong. But he was stronger. He had to be.

He'd left Jennifer alone.

They would kill her if they found her.

He tried to focus on the chains – on pulling them – on releasing his hands, but his limbs wouldn't respond. Jennifer had explained what they'd done – how they'd done it – but he hadn't really understood fully until now. It had taken effect almost instantly. His mind was slowly numbing. Telling his body to relax. Just let it happen.

Every few minutes he would jerk his head up, realizing with a start he was doing it again, and his mind would scream out to move – fight – do something. Anything other than just give up. But his body couldn't answer. It was as though he was stuck in wet mud. Able to reason, but unable to move.

He stared at his fingers, willing them to move, to respond. He couldn't pull his arms in, couldn't reach any of the knives hidden amongst his clothing.

All he needed was one hand free.

One hand to use to release the other.

Just one hand.

He nodded off.

His head snapped up with the cry of a bird.

He growled at himself. Stay awake! Stay alert!

His head lulled.

Snapped up.

No! Analyze. Strategize. It's what you do.

They'd left him alone. Retreated quickly to the safety of their walled village. Unwilling to stomach what they were doing. Out of sight out of mind. Something he'd heard Rodney say once.

He saw the raw skin around his wrists, but ignored the sting. They'd left him listless, but able to feel. The drug would keep him still, but conscious. Aware of what was happening.

The screams of the victim would surely echo off the flat top of the escarpment and roll down into the valley below. Announcing another successful harvest festival sacrifice under the trio of full moon's. Death and blood to the animal of their gods in celebration. It was barbaric.

He wanted to kill them all.

Ignoring the pull in his muscles he strained against the metal cuffs. The jingle of the chains rang softly through the approaching dusk as he swayed within the limited range of motion.

But a sway was all he could accomplish.

A crackle in his ear made his heart stutter.

He'd fought when they'd drugged him, succeeding in snapping the microphone off his com system, but he'd saved the ear bud. He'd be able to listen to Sheppard when he finally arrived. Provided Jen would be able to get to the gate to call for help.

Yet his soul already knew the answer.

She wasn't going to be able to get to the gate in time. Not in the dark.

The radio earpiece kicked in again and he heard her whisper.

_Ronon? Ronon? It's me. Can you hear me? Please, please, please answer._

Unable to reply, unable to do anything but listen, he let her words echo through his mind, taking comfort in knowing it was her soft spoken voice he'd take to his grave.

His life for hers.

A worthy trade.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

_Oh damn it I really wish you'd answer me. What the hell am I supposed to do? _

Ronon closed his eyes against the last crescent of the second setting sun before it blinded him completely. He wondered if Jennifer realized she hadn't turned her radio off. She was still broadcasting. Talking to herself.

Talking to him.

He didn't want her to turn it off.

It kept him thinking.

Kept him fighting.

He wasn't sure exactly when he'd started answering her aloud, but now that he'd started, he didn't bother to stop. Her speeches came and went, mixed with the soft sounds of her stories, random exclamations and small curses. Short periods of silence would be broken with whispered taunts and verbal instructions to herself. He could almost picture her walking. Moving. Her facial expressions. Hand gestures as she spoke.

_When I find you I'm going to kick your ass, you know that you big, dumb… dumb… oaf! You knew they were coming for me. I figured out their little secret. I'm the one they wanted._

"They would have taken us both."

_I don't know how to follow trails and tracks. I have no idea how to use this dumb gun. _

"Good. You found it. Give it to Sheppard for me. He'll make sure it's used properly."

_Sun rises in the east and sets in the west works just fine on Earth, but who knows what the rules are here? If you have two suns do you follow them both? Where's the Ancient GPS when you need it, huh? The graveyard is at the top of the hill. The trail is on the gate side of the village. We were headed towards the gate from the village so I'm on the right side, I just need to figure out where the entrance to the trail is. And which direction. _

"The gate, Jennifer, I told you to go to the gate."

_Okay, so… they obviously went this way, the grass is trampled flatter than a pancake. The only thing missing is the cartoon ACME sign. And a tree you can drive though. Oh. And a picnic basket. Pic-a-nic basket. Pic-a-nic. What kind of dumb name is that anyway? Why not a lunch-basket? Or a portable-food-basket. Good lord I'm starting to channel McKay. At least if Rodney was here we'd have extra food. He packs like a nomad._

Ronon had to smile at that one, despite his feelings of anger and concern because she hadn't followed his instructions.

_Okay, trees. How do I follow through the trees? _

"You don't. You head left to the gate. Over the rise and down to the second valley."

_How did that go again? Everything leaves a trail. It's deciding what's natural, and what's not that's key. Branches broken sharply mean something big passed by. Human's don't care about being careful. A well used trail will feel hard packed not soft._

Ronon's head came up as he listened to his own words being repeated back in Jennifer's voice. He'd never described tracking to her.

_Okay… yeah, that looks broken. But does broken mean broken, or just… broken? What's hard packed… exactly? Really firm? Slightly firm? Firmer? Firmer than what though?_

Her questions on his comments were making him laugh. And the laughter was making him fight. He held his breath and concentrated on moving. It was useless against the chemicals in his bloodstream, but he was working through the urge to just give up. She would intersperse her questions with fragments of her life on Earth. Things that made him smile. Things that made him frown.

_Yeah, doing well there Rambo. Tree branch to the forehead. Good eyes. If only they could see you now. Eat your heart out Randy Greenwood. Mr. Outdoors. How's this for adventure, huh? Stupid jerk. If you were here right now I'd... I'd... punch you right in the nose. Hey, I have a stunner. How'd you like that you... you... annoying little man! Better yet, I'll point you out to Ronon. That man has class. A code. Something worthy of respect. You'd have let them have me while you saved yourself, wouldn't you? _

_Ronon would kick your ass if I told him what you did. Wouldn't you Ronon? _

"Yes." He answered without even knowing what someone had done to her, but understanding from the bitter words, and long following silence, she'd been hurt by someone named Randy Greenwood. There was a Greenwood in one of the security teams...

_Did I ever tell you I used to be a bartender?_

After minutes of quiet, her question came back to him in the first person. She'd stopped talking to herself and had turned it around so she was talking to him.

_Good listening skills needed for that actually. Bartender. Although you'd probably know it better as a tavern keeper. Tavern tender? Bar keep. Bar wench? Hmm, no that actually is a whole other job description. I got pretty darn good at eavesdropping. You know I heard you once, talking to Sheppard over lunch. You probably didn't even notice me sitting there. You were… ouch… dumb branch… talking about tracking. Trying to explain it to McKay. How to follow the signs. _

He had noticed her. The petite doctor working with Carson in the infirmary. Cute. But useless on a military expedition. He knew people still considered her weak. He had considered her week. But that was before. Before he'd gotten to known her. Before she'd tried to blow up her own lab during the quarrintine. Before she'd given the Bola Kai a fake address as they were beating her. Before she shot Nabel. Before

He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer."

_I used to purposely sit near you guys just so I could listen to your stories. The way you all fit together. I wish… I wish I had friends like that. How's that saying go? A good friend will help you move. A really good friend will help you move a body... I see you all together. The way you work as one. The way you trust each other. It makes me jealous. Sad. Lonely. I wish I had friends like that. Like you._

"You do."

_You're a good teacher you know. I've seen the care you take training the off world teams. You'll repeat it again and again until it's understood. That takes real patience. I could never do it. _

Her words sank deep and wrapped warmly around his heart. No one had ever called him patient. Stubborn, sure. Bull headed. Crazy. Suicidal. Frightening. But never patient.

_Damn it's getting dark fast. Use the flashlight or don't. Use the flashlight or don't. Rock paper scissors? They're probably well on their way back to the village by now. Maybe if I keep it low to the ground? _

"You'll ruin your night vision."

_You'll ruin your night vision._

He heard a low rumble in her voice and smiled to know she was mimicking him, although he couldn't remember ever having told her that before. More of that eavesdropping?

_Ow! Who put that there? If I break an ankle before I get to you, I'm not going to be much help, am I. _

"I don't want you to come here. I want you to stop walking and turn around. Go back to the gate."

_You'd think that with all the people trampling this way the past couple of days there'd be a more defined trail. But no… _

A loud gasp and his head snapped up, staring into the darkness. He waited... and was met with silence. "Jennifer?" His call echoed off the rocks.

_Jeeze… lord almighty… What? Are you trying to give me a heart attack you… you silly animal? Breathe, Keller, breathe. Just a rabbit… rabbit-like… thing. Woodland creature. Small and fuzzy. Not the big thing with the teeth that wants to eat you._

He exhaled with relief.

_Fake chocolate or fake granola. Decisions, decisions. Chocolate it is. Oh god these are dry. Pretend it's a mars bar? Ugh. _

A soft sigh and an electronic beep.

_Okay fifteen minutes. No more._

Silence.

_Damn it Ronon. Why did you do that? You knew they were coming for me. I'm the one they wanted. Gria took __me__ to the sanctuary. She told __me__ what happened every triple full moon. __I'm__ the one who confronted the village idiots and called them pagans. Told them I knew damn well what it was they were doing with the missing travelers. It was my big mouth that had us running. Mine._

A sob cut through his heart.

_And I'm the one who slowed you down. I ran. I did. I swear on my mother's grave I was going as fast as I could, Ronon. I swear it. I just… I just can't run as fast as you. You should have just gone on without me. If you hadn't had to go slower for me… Oh God, Ronon… I'm so sorry… This is all my fault._

The sound of her crying was breaking his heart.

"Jennifer. Don't."

_It's supposed to be me, you idiot. They need you. The team needs you. Atlantis needs you. I'm just a doctor. There are hundreds… thousands… like me back on Earth. One phone call and I could be replaced before you can say worm hole. But you… You're the only you. We can't lose you. Not like this. Not because of me. _

"You are not replaceable." His arms twitched as the angry words burst out of his mouth. "And you are not responsible."

She'd stopped talking and he was suddenly very afraid she'd given up. Or turned her radio off. Hearing her told him she was alive. That she was well. That she'd be safe after the creature filled it's belly on him. It also kept him awake. Kept his mind clear. He felt as though she were beside him. Talking to him. Not miles away lost in the forest. But if they found her out there – if the creature found her… He heard himself urging her to speak. Wishing for her to keep talking. Keep speaking to him. But his earpiece lay silent.

The sounds of the night floated around him, cut sharply from a distance as a long drawn out howl echoed across the tree tops.

It was almost time.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Come on Jennifer. Say something." Ronon's words whispered to the bones scattered around him.

He'd lost track of time since she'd last spoken and his mind was slowing. Retreating into the dull numbness. He still couldn't move his arms or legs. Only his head seemed to be under some semblance of control, but he let it droop.

The howl repeated. Louder. Closer.

_Ow! Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!_

His head shot up at the sudden intrusion of sound in his ear. He smiled with relief. She was still out there. She was still okay.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why not walk right off the side of the damn mountain while you're at it, you ninny. Jenny Keller. Cute, but useless. There's enough light from the three moons to light up a theme park and you can't even see a giant rock right in front of you. Graceful, you are not. And to top it all off, I think you broke it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Anything else you want to toss at me you stupid planet? Giant spiders? Killer rabbits? Kidding. I'm kidding. Dumb. Stupid. Planet. _

He listened to another long string of muttered curses. Words he'd heard Sheppard use on occasion. She hissed and sucked in a deep breath. Then fell silent until another howl sliced through the darkness.

He heard her gasp.

Felt the sudden grip of fear as she exhaled a curse.

Silence. She'd stopped talking again.

Had she gotten too close? Was the creature coming for her and not him? It wasn't how it should be! His mind screamed to move his body but it wouldn't follow the command. He willed his arms to tense – to shift – to pull but all he got was a tremor in his thumbs.

He could hear nothing but the peaceful sounds of the night around him. He didn't know what was happening. What was going on. He frequently ignored the radio's the Earth teams loved so much. Constantly hearing voices in your head. It had taken him a while before he'd finally relented to Sheppard's incessant pestering that Ronon _use_ the radio system he'd been given.

But right now – right now he'd hug Sheppard for insisting he have one.

If only she was using hers.

Another call from the beast. Closer. Louder. More drawn out. This time he could feel the hunger in the creature's call.

_Don't give up. Don't give up. You're so close. So close. It's right there. You can see it. Ignore the pain. Shake it off. It doesn't hurt. You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be just fine. A midnight walk in the park, right? A very dark park. A very distant park. In another galaxy. With a giant flesh eating monster. Yep. Everything's. Just. Fine._

The sound of her voice would have driven him to his knees with relief if he hadn't already been there. But it was the soft sob – the sniffing back of tears – that made him want to stand up.

She was no longer talking to him.

She was talking to herself.

"Ignore _what_ pain?" he growled.

But she didn't answer.

Silence and repeated howling. The fall of rocks. Something was climbing.

"Damn it Jennifer. Talk to me!"

A low growl. He could hear the distinct sound of an animal off to his left. It was close. Perhaps only a few hundred yards. Cracking off rocks as it climbed up through the scrub covered cliff side. Climbed higher. Closer.

He fought to move. Growled against the restraints but it was useless. He couldn't make his limbs answer.

Moonlight glowed off the bones scattered around him and highlighted the creature as it crested the flat surface of the plateau. It was huge. Dark, heavy fur covered its round body. Legs as thick as man's head. Shoulders heavy with muscle. A long snout, wide dark eyes, paws ending in massive silver claws. Standing, it would have come to his waist. Kneeling, they were eye to eye – his face directly in line with the double row of jagged teeth the creature showed when it growled.

The beast stood watching him, taking it's time. Knowing its dinner would provide no resistance.

A scurry of rocks behind and to his left announced the arrival of another. Probably its mate. Untied, he could take one. But two, without the use of his limbs, and he was exactly what they'd intended.

Dinner.

He growled at the one in front of him, baring his teeth, his mind stilling as he settled into the realization that this was it.

The creature stepped forward, showing its teeth in return and growling low in its throat. Ronon watched the long line of spittle drool out from the side of its mouth.

"Go on!" He shouted at the beast. "Just do it!"

The creature let loose a howl that echoed off the rocks and down into the valley below. Mouth wide, a double row of teeth visible. It was close enough Ronon could smell the rot of food on its breath. Feel the heat as it exhaled against his face.

More noise behind him. Rocks sliding on rocks. Its mate approached.

Ronon watched the beast's head tilt in the direction of the sound. Then it howled again, the sound splitting his ears with its piercing cry as it turned back towards him, fangs dripping as it sniffed the side of his head.

Then it stepped back and growled, and Ronon knew the end had come.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Ronon refused to close his eyes.

The creature opened its mouth wide and dove for his left arm, teeth slicing through his flesh as a surge of light blasted into the rocks at its feet and the beast leapt back with a yelp.

A cry of frustration and pain echoed in Ronon's ear – and across the open space – as he heard Jennifer's voice behind him and inside his head.

_She_ was the other creature?

He strained to turn his head, the shadows of the rocks behind him revealing her form on the ground.

Jen fell hard, the sudden panicked firing knocking her onto her side. Pain knifed up her arm as she fell on her injured left hand.

She pushed herself to her feet, shaking with fear as the creature stared her down.

It had taken a bite out of Ronon. She could see the dark wet smears of blood running along his arm.

A low growl shifted her eyes back to the beast.

It was angry.

And now it had changed dinner plans.

Ignoring Ronon, it was advancing towards her.

"Shoot it!" She heard Ronon's command, and this time, braced herself before she fired. The kick bounced her back and she stumbled to keep on her feet, but the balance didn't hold on the uneven, rolling bones and she fell again.

The beast was on it's knees, but still moving. She'd hit it. But it was only stunned.

She watched the creature shake its head and return to its feet – eyes locked on hers. A howl of frustration and anger echoed off the moonlit rocks.

Ronon screamed at the beast – crying out to draw its attention away from Jennifer but she'd been the one to wound it. She was in its mind. Its focus. She would be its first meal.

Ronon took a deep breath and as quickly as he could told Jennifer where to slide her thumb on the stock of his gun to switch it from stun to kill.

He watched her eyes drop to the handle of his gun.

Saw the creature brace its legs to jump.

She looked up.

He cried out. Helpless to do anything but watch in horror as the beast leapt.

They crashed to the ground behind him with the echoes of her scream tearing through his very soul.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Jen screamed as the beast slammed her into the ground, and braced herself for the tearing of flesh as it was surly about to eat her alive.

The teeth never came.

Her body strained to breath against the crush of weight from the foul smelling creature as it lay half across her body, smothering her.

She could hear Ronon screaming with rage. Calling her name.

But she couldn't answer. Couldn't quite catch her breath yet. Teeth so close she could almost feel them against the underside of her jaw. The head lay motionless on her shoulder. Eyes dead. Weight crushing her into the bone covered ground.

Dear God she'd actually killed it?

Wetness seeped through her clothes and pressed against her skin as the creature's blood drained out, covering her in its disgusting fluid. She struggled to move – to slide out from underneath its upper body, using the slickness formed from the massive wound in the beast's underbelly. The sickening sound of her chest passing across the gaping wound nearly made her throw up. She gagged against the smell and dragged her body free.

"Damn it, Jennifer!" Ronon cried out. "Answer me! Jennifer!"

"Ronon." She whispered, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth. The taste of copper hit her tongue and she gagged against the bile filling the back of her throat. Her hands were covered in blood.

"Are you okay? Are you okay!"

She nodded, staring down at the mess of blood staining her clothes. She looked at the dead beast, the size of its head. The teeth. Then at the gun she still gripped in her right hand.

"Answer me!" Ronon growled. "I can't see you!"

Jen's mind finally staggered back into reality and she stepped forward, stumbling towards him.

Ronon could see her now – the light from the moons glowing off the dark wetness that covered her body. So much blood.

"Jennifer! Answer me! Are you injured?"

He could see the stark whiteness of her eyes as she stepped out of the shadows to the space in front of him. She dropped to her knees, placing her hands on either side of his face, ignoring the sharp pain in her broken fingers.

"Are you… are you okay?" She whispered, her eyes locked on his.

He shook his head, breaking away from her hands. "You're covered in blood."

Jen stared at her hands and quickly rose to her feet, staggering back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"That's not what I meant!" He growled. "Is it yours? Is any of it yours? Are you hurt?"

Jen shook her head, ripping at the jacket, pulling and tugging it off, trying to wipe at the blood on her hands but only succeeding in smearing it more. "It's not mine. I… it bled all over me."

The blood had soaked right through the jacket. Her shirt was just as disgusting. Just as sticky. She was used to blood on her hands, on her clothes, it was an occupational hazard – but something about this blood was making her nauseous.

"It's dead?"

She nodded, her head still lowered.

"Jennifer."

She looked up, silhouetted by the light of the trio of moon's and he knew she was staring at him, but he couldn't see her face.

"Get me down."

She nodded. Twice. Then suddenly shook her head as if to clear away the confusion and stepped towards the wooden pillar where one of the chains was anchored. She tugged and pulled but it wouldn't move. Wouldn't budge.

"Shoot it."

"What?" She gasped and spun around, facing the dead beast.

"The chain. Shoot the chain. With the gun."

"The chain? Oh. Yes. Okay."

Retrieving his gun from where she'd dropped it next to his knees, she stepped back and raised it, not sure where she was supposed to be aiming and deciding to just go for the joint of the ring and the post. This time she braced her feet, but the blast of energy still knocked her tired body to the ground.

The ring exploded and the chain snapped.

With the release of his right arm, Ronon's body sagged heavily onto the rocks and bone, his left arm hanging in the air.

This time Jen stayed on her knees as she fired at the other ring. She missed, but the effect was just as effective. The post exploded and Ronon dropped completely onto his back.

Jen knew what they'd done to him. Knew the drug left him unable to move. But it would only last for a few more hours before it started to wear off.

She crawled over, reaching for him, then hesitating as she saw the coating on her hands. He rolled his head to look up at her.

"I'm sorry. I have nothing to clean this off with."

He shook his head. "The blood doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me." Her voice cracked.

"You're a doctor." He commented, giving her a topic she could find comfort in.

"Yeah, well, I'm not used to being bled on by Cujo." She whispered, straightening his limbs so his legs and arms weren't so harshly bent.

"Cujo?"

Jen crawled around his head, shoving pieces of bone away. Sitting down, she shimmied closer, lifting his head and sliding her mostly clean left hip underneath him like a pillow.

"Jennifer." He rolled his head but she knew he'd be unable to move away.

"Quiet." She ordered. "Just relax. The drug should wear off in a couple of hours. When daylight comes and you can move again, it'll be your turn."

"My turn?"

"The villagers are going to come back." She reminded him. "I just killed their god. I don't think they're going to be very happy with me."

She lay down on the ground, the icy feel of the rocks reminding her that she was still alive. That he was still alive. Her right hand dropped to his shoulder, fingertips lightly touching the pulse point in his neck. The strong beat of his heart lulling her into silence as she stared up at the moons, now high in the night sky. The adrenaline from beast's attack and the exhaustion from running up the side of a mini-mountain finally caught up to her. She closed her eyes.

"Talk to me." He requested, although Jen wasn't sure if it was a request so much as an order. She snorted.

"About what?"

"How did you get up here?"

"I ran."

"You ran."

"Gee thanks."

"For what?"

"Yes, I ran. I know, I know. I may not be able to fight off an angry hoard, or run even remotely as fast as you, but I can run, you know."

"What did you do to your hand?"

Jen held her left hand up to the moonlight, the drying blood flaking across her knuckles. She'd probably broken her middle finger and her ring finger, but without an x-ray she couldn't be sure. She'd used a couple blades of long grass to tie the two fingers against her index finger. "Tripped. Of course. Smashed my fingers on some rocks."

"You okay?"

"I'll live." She almost smiled at her own joke. "You?"

"I can move my thumb."

"Show me." She turned her head and watched him wiggle his left thumb. "Good for you." She patted him on the shoulder.

The silence stretched as they both lay lost in thought.

"Who's Randy Greenwood?"

"What?" Jen's strangled gasp echoed and she struggled to sit up. She stared down into his face, his head lying in her lap. "How did you… how did you hear…?"

"You left your radio on."

Her hand immediately went to her ear. Then she looked over at the dead carcass of the giant beast. Her earpiece was gone and the only place it could be was under it. "Oh." She hesitated. "What else did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Everything." She repeated, her eyes shifting away from his with heated embarrassment. She tried to remember what she'd been talking about while she'd tried to find him. She usually talked to herself when she was nervous, or concentrating. She couldn't think of what she might have said, but she did recall bitching about Randy Greenwood. And… other things. Including crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I'd left it on. I…"

"You talked to me." He said softly, drawing his eyes back to his. "This drug. Made me want to stop. To just give up and let it come. But you talked to me. You kept me going."

"Oh."

"Thank you."

"You're… you're welcome."

Jen lay back down, and this time the ground felt cold and lumpy. The wet blood soaking her clothes gave her a chill and she shivered. "How long until the villagers return?" She tried to change the subject.

"Dawn."

"Then what?"

"Then we either wait for Sheppard, or we blast our way down the mountain."

Jen laughed, making his head bobble. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered again.

"You're cold."

"Yeah well, it might be almost summer during the day, but these rocks are damn cold at night."

"Stand up. Keep moving. Keep warm."

"I will. I'm just too tired to move right now."

"Doc." He growled.

"Ronon." She growled back.

He sighed.

She smiled.

Ronon lay with his head against her hips, feeling the subtle motion as she breathed, and the occasional shiver as the cold bit into her. She'd returned her hand to his shoulder, her fingers cool against his neck. He knew she was feeling for his heartbeat, and welcomed the touch.

Together, they lay and waited for dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Ronon's head lifted slightly as his ears tuned into the sound of the approaching villagers.

The rising suns approaching and he could easily distinguish his rocky surroundings. He rolled his head to look at Jennifer, the movement earning him a gasp as her body jerked awake.

"Quiet." He whispered. "They're coming."

Jen's breath caught and she raised her head and shoulders to look into the deep green of his eyes. "Can you move?"

He tried to sit up, but his body felt as though it were still fighting through wet mud. She pushed on his back and he was able to bend himself upright.

"I'm good." He nodded.

"Ronon," Jen whispered. "You can barely move."

"Yes but they don't know that." He leaned forward, his finger tips catching on the edge of his gun and he dragged it forward, cradling it into his lap.

"And the fact that you still can't move helps us how?"

"Surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Surprise."

"Care to let me in on you plan?"

He looked to where the trail would empty the villagers out into the open. "They're almost here. Lay down."

"What?"

"Just do it. And close your eyes."

"Lay down… and close… Why?"

"Shh." He nudged her with his shoulder.

Jen lay back down and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt his head return to her hip bone.

"Relax." He whispered.

"Easy for you to say. You're drugged." Her hand automatically returned to the comforting position beside his neck. His pulse was strong and steady beneath her fingers. She knew without moving that hers would be fast and furious as she heard the jovial conversation of the approaching villagers. The idiots had weapons – they could only fire one shot at a time, but one shot was all it could take to kill someone.

"Calm." He exhaled.

She took in a deep breath and held it, the voices reaching her ears as the crowd broke out of the trees.

-.-

Sheppard's heart crawled into his throat and took his stomach with it.

Staring out through the front windshield of the cloaked jumper, he tried not to believe what his eyes were telling him.

McKay had stopped mid sentence and John glanced over, seeing the look of shock and horror on the scientist's face. He knew his expression was pretty much the same.

He turned back to the scene in front of him.

They looked… dead.

In the approaching light of the rising sun the entire scene looked surreal. Almost like a painting. Jennifer lay flat on her back, covered in blood so thick her uniform no longer showed any traces if it's former color. Her body straight, hand wrapped around Ronon's neck. And Ronon… Ronon lay with his head on her hip, his wrists shackled to chains which had apparently once been attached to two massive posts. The chains now lay limply across the stones.

No that wasn't right. They weren't stones. Bones. They were laying on bones.

Atlantis had tried to reach the duo by radio contact just before dawn. John had no reason to dial the gate other than a gut feeling, but in this galaxy, his gut feeling was pretty much a word-to-live-by so no one had bothered to question his order. When neither Ronon nor Jennifer had answered, he'd dragged McKay out of bed and hopped a jumper.

And now…

Now his inside voice was screaming. Ronon and Jennifer were splayed out on a large plateau, surrounded by skulls and bones, covered in blood, with a crowd of rifle wielding villagers were stepping out of the trees.

He didn't hesitate.

He removed the cloak and dropped the jumper into the space between the bodies and the villagers. Several of the locals started firing on the ship, the bullets pinging loudly off the metal exterior. John was pretty sure they couldn't do much damage but didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Open the hatch!" He ordered, but Rodney was already lowering the back, his P90 ready.

Some of the locals continued to fire, others scattered for the trees.

Ronon heard the gunshots when he felt the air move over their bodies. He opened his eyes in time to see the jumper decloaking. Raising his head, he struggled to sit but Jennifer was already up, tucking her head under his shoulder and trying to lift him to his feet.

"Come on!" She muttered, willing herself to find strength somewhere, anywhere, before one of the local's actually connected with a shot.

The gate lowered and Rodney ran out, grabbing Ronon's other side and hauling him to his feet.

"What the hell happened?"

Jen grunted as they half carried, half dragged Ronon into the back of the jumper. As the gate closed, John pulled up sharply and they fell into the seats in the back cargo area.

Ronon slid to the floor, taking Jen and Rodney with him.

"You guys okay back there?" John's head spun around, taking in his passengers.

"We're good." Jen called back, helping Ronon slide back so he could lean against the bottom edge of the seats.

"You look like hell." Rodney muttered to Jen, extracting himself from under Ronon's legs while he dug behind him for something to remove the shackles.

"Gee, thanks." Jen nodded, tightly wedged against Ronon's side, still clutching his hand, his arm draped over her shoulders.

Rodney removed the first wrist lock, then started working on the second. "Do you two have any idea what time it is? What time Colonel _I've Got A Feeling_ dragged me out of bed?" The second chain fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Sorry, Rodney." Jen looked up at him.

"Yes, well. Don't make a habit of it." Rodney glared as he stomped back into the front of the jumper. He flopped into the seat next to John and crossing his arms in a huff. "We'd better not miss breakfast."

"So you two kids have a nice vacation?" John called over his shoulder, frowning at McKay.

"Loads of fun." Jen answered, angling her head to look at Ronon. "How did you know?" She asked softly.

"Know what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"About our impending rescue."

"I didn't."

"You didn't?"

He shook his head.

"Then why did you… I don't understand. What was your plan, then?"

"I didn't have one."

"You didn't…" She stared at him open mouthed.

He shook his head again.

"Then what exactly were you planning _to_ do? Those villagers would have killed us."

"Shot someone?"

"Shoot someone. That was your brilliant plan?" She straightened, but his arm around her shoulders held her against him.

"Usually works."

Jen shook her head, then found herself smiling, and shortly after, laughing. "You're completely insane, you know that?"

"So I've tried to tell him." John answered. "Repeatedly."

Jen shook her head, and settled against Ronon, ignoring the you-two-are-both-insane look they were getting from McKay, and the mix of concern and amusement in Sheppard's backward glances.

"And speaking of telling, you two owe me a story." John said as he dialed the DHD.

"Me first." Ronon said, his words for Jen's ears only, his voice almost a whisper.

She shook her head, not understanding.

"Randy Greenwood?" He raised an eyebrow when she blushed furiously.

"What happens on MX4499, stays on MX4499." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry." He nuzzled closer and whispered softly, his breath teasing the side of her neck. "I can wait. Apparently I'm a patient man."

-END-

_Note: I'm not sure if Mr. Greenwood will make an appearance later but I think I left it open! :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
